May i take your order?
by CheshireRoseChan
Summary: Len has a part time job as a maid, it's all good 'till Kaito pays a visit to the cafe...then it gets better ;D lol, yaoi, one shot blahdy blah!Don't like? Don't read. simple as.


"Len!" A small black haired girl hopped to his side. "There's someone at the table in the corner. Can you take his order for me?" Len looked up from the notepad he was writing an order in. "Of course I can." Len smiled, he turned to the man who had been taking an order from. "I'll be right back" He gave a little wink and walked off with the other maid. The man turned bright red, dazzled by lens femininity which is what got him this job in the first place.

The maid stopped when they were a few metres away from the table. She leaned in to Lens ear. "This guy is really cute so be extra nice! I want to see him back here soon!" She pointed to the table and walked off.

_Oh. My. God….This can not be happening! _

Len looked at the table Kaito was currently sat at. He stared wide eyed as Kaito picked up a dessert menu and looked at it. Len bit his lip and walked over. _Please don't let him notice me!_

"Hello and welcome." Len imagined this was just any other customer and continued luckily Kaito hadn't looked up yet. "May I take your order sir?" Kaito still held the menu in front of his face. "I'll have a banana split please." Kaito requested.

Putting the menu down.

"Len!" Kaitos jaw hit the table. (well not literally..that would be weird..) "W-why are you here?" He stuttered. He couldn't stop his eyes glancing down at the tight maid dress which showed off Lens curves. "T-this is my part time job." Len said looking down. "I-I'll go and see to your order." He walked away from a wide eyed Kaito.

Kaito couldn't help but look at Lens pale girly legs as he quickly walked away.

Len, much to Kaitos disappointment, requested another maid serve him and soon Kaito left for home.

"Len! We're going home now! Goodnight!" The other maids yelled as they walked out the front door. "Goodnight! Well done today!" Len called back as he picked up his bag. _What a day… _He sighed to himself. His face had been as red as the fancy walls the minuet he laid eyes on Kaito sat at the table. It was dark out, Len put his coat on over the dress and walked home, a cold breeze shot right up his skirt causing him to shiver.

Len finally made it back to his apartment. "Rin! I'm home!" Len Called as he opened the door. There was no answer. "Rin?" He called again when he remembered she had gone out with miku and meiko. He smiled at the thought of a quiet night at home.

His stomach rumbled so he decided to make himself some food but when he turned on the kitchen light: He did not expect to see Kaito. "Gah!" Len stumbled back. "W-what are y-you doing here?" Len pointed to Kaito.

The blunette silently stood up and crossed the floor. "I just had to see you in that dress again." He whispered seductively into Lens ear, causing him to moan at Kaito hot breath tickling his neck. Kaito put a hand on either side of Lens head, trapping him.

Kaito leaned in and presses his lips just under Lens ear and nibbled at the sensitive spot. Len opened his mouth and let out a little gasp. Kaito moved his face to Lens and brushed his lips against the other males. Len sighed when Kaitos lips moved away from his and, without thought, he grabbed Kaitos shoulders and pulled his face back. Crashing their lips together.

Kaito drew hip tongue across Lens bottom lip and Len opened his mouth. Kaito wasted to time in exploring the younger boys hot cavern. Lens hands moved to Kaitos belt and he slowly stroked along the boys length through the material. Kaito let out a stuttered moan into the kiss.

"Bedroom. Now." Kaito just about managed to gasp, he let out a quiet growl when Len continued to tease him though his pants. Len giggled.

Kaito picked to smaller body up, placing Lens legs either side of him and somehow made it to Lens room with their faces still connected. He through Len against the wall again and the both moaned with their slight erections brushed against each other through their clothes. Len moved his hands shakily to Kaitos top and undid all the buttons. Len found confidence in the moans he was causing the older male to make.

Len decided to have some fun. He wriggled his way off the way and stood up straight. He placed a hand on Kaito chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed. He crawled on top of Kaitos slightly stunned body, straddling him. "So sir." Len purred into Kaitos ear. "What can I do for you?" He sat up again and looked at Kaitos half lidded eyes. "Oh god…" Kaitos voice was more of a breath.

Len quietly giggled and pulled Kaitos top off, making sure to brush his hands over Kaitos chest area. Kaito sat up and thew his lips against Lens, his hands feeling Lens sides.

Kaito slid his hands up the skirt and pulled off a small frilly garter which he held in front of their faces. Len distracted him by pushing down onto Kaitos erection. Kaitos moaned loudly and Len threw the garter behind them.

Len stood up again and smiled at the slight pout on Kaitos face. He winked and bent down to slide to see-through lacey stocking off his legs. Kaito couldn't help but drool slightly.

Len smiled to himself and then slide his pants off to, now only the flimsy lacey maid dress remained. Len bent down to put his face in between Kaitos legs, slidding his trousers off. Kaitos excitement was clearly visible through the boxers he wore. Len was enjoying this, he painfully slowly pulled the boxers down.

"you are such a little tea-aaa-asse." Kaito was cut off as Len took the tip of Kaitos erection in his mouth. Kaito slid his hands to Lens hair. Len was forced down and then drew his tounge along the way back up. "unghh" Kaito moaned, he scrunched his eyes shut and when Lens was sure he was on the brink he pulled his mouth away causing Kaito to let out a small a small whine. Len stored that noise in his memory, his face lit up when he thought of how he was the one to cause it.

Len sat on top of Kaito again and Kaito looked up when he heard the sound of a zip. Len hands were behind his back trying to pull the dress off. "Allow me" Kaito whispered in Lens ear oh-so-seductively. Len closed his eyes as Kaito ran his hands over his body, removing the dress. They were now completely bare.

"Shame." Kaito said. "I did rather enjoy seeing you in a dress…" He smiled and presses his Lips to Lens. After a minuet of passionate Kissing Len slowly moved down, Kaito gasped out a moan and reached behind him to try find some lube.

Len hands stopped Kaitos searching and he pulled some out from behind him and smiled. "Just what I ordered." Kaito smilled an evil smile and grabbed the lube, about to put it on his fingers Len stopped him. "Just do it" Lens eyes sparkled. Kaito was taken aback. "As you wish."

He covered his length and a second after he removed his hands, Len was hovering over him, teasing once again. Kaito threw his head back as Len began to go slowly down, adjusting to kaitos size.

"U-ughn…" Len moaned, clenching his eyes shut and biting his lip slightly. Kaito blushed as he looked over Len like this, certain it was one of the many dreams he'd woken up from.

Thankfully. This wasn't.

Len moved all the way down before lifting himself up again. "a-ah…" Kaito was struggling to keep a coherent train of thought – his only thoughts of the boy on him, his only feelings ones of lust and love.

Len kept sliding up and down moaning and occasionally half screaming as he was stretched by Kaito.

The blunette was getting impatient as Len slowly slid up only to press himself down again, he flipped positions so that he was on top.

"Neh!" Len made a little noise of surprise as he was suddenly thrown onto his back.

"Sorry." Kaito smirked quietly, kissing away Lens pout. Kaito rocked back and forth, in and out of Len. Len suddenly threw his head back.

"u-ughn Kaito! T-there! Oh god! Harder Kaito!" Len pleaded – his mind now also a sloppy mess of lust and hot feelings.

Kaito smiled and aimed for that spot again – moving faster with each thrust. The room was filled with the sounds of there love making as Kaito moved faster and faster – sweat lining his brow.

Len raked his hands down Kaitos back causing him to shiver. Kaito knew he couldn't last much longer so quickly took Lens length in his hand and moved it in time with his thrusts.

"K-kaito! I-I can't l-last much long-ah!" Len struggled to form words.

"I-I know.." Kaito moaned.

"A-ahh! Kaito!" Len screamed as he tightened and got cum all over his and Kaito's chests.

Kaito moaned Len's name out like honey as he filled the blonde, clenching his eyes.

Kaito pulled out and lay next to his blonde. Len scooted over and rested his head on Kaitos chest.

"I love you Kaito…" Len meant to think it but blushed when he realised he'd said it aloud.

Kaito smiled and kissed Len's forhead. "I love you to." They both fell asleep like that.

Rin skipped into Len's room. "Leeeennnn chan!" she giggled – not seeing the male who was tucked in bed next to her brother. Kaito slid under the covers more, trying to hide.

"G-good morning Rin…" Len smiled slightly sleepily, sitting up to also try and hide Kaito.

Rin beamed down at him. "I'm off out so I'll see you later 'Kay?"

Len smiled, thinking of what he could get up to while Rin was gone.

Rin walked back to the bedroom door. "Oh!" She turned in the door frame. "Kaito? Make yourself at home – pancakes in the cupboard!" She smiled – winking as if to say 'I know what you were up to last night' which to be honest, she did.

Len and Kaito turned bright red as they looked at each other and Rin giggled as she left.

**Woop! Please tell me what you thought! If you are thinking of writing flames then I just want you to know that by doing so you are only proving to me your immaturity and I will remain unfased by your choice to hate yaoi ^^ thank you! Lol! x **


End file.
